


Valentine's Day Picnic

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	Valentine's Day Picnic

Valentine’s Day hadn’t been Joaquin’s thing in the past. There never had been that special someone in his life with whom he would have liked to spend this holiday. It was for lovers, for boyfriends, not for a random guy you met in back alleys behind shady bars. But that was all Joaquin had known.   
  
This year things were different of course. Now there was Kevin. Ex-sheriff’s son, wrestler, drama club president, preppy kid, Good Boy TM and Joaquin’s boyfriend. They had found their way back to each other and the last months were the happiest Joaquin had ever had.  
  
So now Joaquin wanted to make Valentine’s Day special for his Preppy. He knew that Kevin was a hopeless romantic and that he loved Valentine’s Day. And Joaquin loved Kevin with all of his heart. But the problem was, that Joaquin couldn’t afford to take Kevin on a fancy date.  
  
He had no money. Juvie and being on the run from G&G had left Joaquin with literally no money in his pocket at all. He was lucky to be alive and fortunate that he had found a home in the Serpent camp at least. The little money he had, went into buying food.  
  
So how could he surprise Kevin with a date? Joaquin told his friends about his predicament one night while they were gathering around the bonfire in the Serpent’s camp. To his surprise, it was Sweet Pea who gave him an idea.  
  
“You don’t need money for a romantic date. Just light some candles in your tent and invite your boy over for some homemade pasta or something. You can have some red wine from me, and I am sure you can use the Jones' kitchen to cook something.”  
  
Joaquin smirked at Sweet Pea and clapped his shoulder.  
  
“Thanks, SP! I know what I will do now. I will cook for Kevin, but I won’t have him spend Valentine’s in my old tent, I will take him on a romantic picnic! But I could really use a bottle of wine from you.”  
  
And so Joaquin spent the next days planning his Valentine’s Day date with Kevin. He wanted it to be perfect. He told Kevin that he would take him on a date and that they needed the Keller’s truck. Kevin’s face lit up, and he smiled brightly at Joaquin, looking so genuinely happy that Joaquin almost started to cry.  
  
On Valentin’s Day, Joaquin was leaning against a tree in front of the Serpent camp, waiting for Kevin to pick him up. He was holding a big basket filled with lots of Valentine’s themed food: Heartshaped cookies, pancakes, muffins, and sandwiches. He had made it all by himself because that was much cheaper than buying them and it also felt much more personal to do that. He also had several blankets to keep them warm and lots of little jars with candles in them.  
  
Kevin’s truck pulled up, and Joaquin couldn’t stop himself from breaking out into a huge grin. His heart was racing in his chest. He was excited, even a bit nervous, hoping that Kevin would enjoy this day.  
  
He climbed into the truck and kissed Kevin’s cheek for a greeting.  
  
“Hey Preppy.”  
  
“Hey, gorgeous. So.. will you finally tell me where we are going? I am so excited for what my baby has planned for today.”  
  
“Just start driving. I am taking you on a romantic picnic to Crystal Lake.”  
  
He watched Kevin closely for his reaction and was satisfied when he saw a big happy smile spreading across his boyfriend’s face. Kevin bit his lip and nodded eagerly.  
  
“Oh, I like that…such a sweet idea.”  
  
They drove to Crystal Lake, holding hands the whole drive. Joaquin kept on stealing glances at the boy next to him. Just looking at Kevin made butterflies flutter in Joaquin’s stomach. It still caught him off guard sometimes that he could feel so much for one person. He loved Kevin, truly loved him. He wanted the best for him and wanted to be there for him through good and bad times. He wanted to support Kevin and encourage him to fulfill his dreams, always making sure he was happy.  
  
But the most surprising thing was that Joaquin knew that Kevin loved him too. Despite everything that had happened, and despite the choices Joaquin had made, Kevin Keller was still here at his side and gave him all his love, as if Joaquin deserved it. And gradually Joaquin was beginning to believe that yes, maybe he was a good person after all if Kevin could love him so much. Maybe Kevin had really saved him and made him become someone better.  
  
They arrived at Crystal Lake, and Joaquin showed Kevin where to park the truck and then quickly hopped out.  
  
He made Kevin wait in the driver’s seat until he had set up everything in the back of the truck. Lots of comfy warm blankets, fluffy pillows, and candles, which he would light later on when they would watch the sunset together.  
  
Once he was pleased with how everything looked, he put all the heart-shaped food he had made on two trays.  
  
Joaquin smiled and nodded. It was the perfect setting for a romantic date he decided and quickly climbed off the back of the truck to knock on Kevin’s window, telling him to join him in the back.  
  
Kevin followed him, a broad smile already forming on his face, which grew even wider when he saw what Joaquin had prepared for him.  
  
“Oh my gosh! Cutie, that’s amazing! That’s the most romantic thing I have ever seen!”  
  
He had tears in his eyes when he turned to look at Joaquin, and Joaquin couldn’t help but chuckle happily. He was so relieved.  
  
“I am happy that you like it, Preppy!”  
  
They got into the back of the truck and began to eat while talking and laughing together, joking around and sometimes just kissing for minutes, lost in each other’s embrace and the feeling of soft lips moving against one another in a gentle caress.  
  
It was a fun afternoon, with lots of laughter and delicious food, some sips of red wine and lots of cuddles and sweet kisses.  
  
Once the sun was beginning to set, Joaquin lit all the candles and snuggled comfortably into Kevin’s arms, watching the colorful spectacle of the last light of the day gradually turning into a beautiful night sky with countless stars and a full moon.  
  
It got a bit chilly, but that only made Kevin and Joaquin cuddle closer to each other beneath the blankets, starting a long make-out session which definitely made them feel very warm again.  
  
They stayed like that for a while longer, holding each other, kissing occasionally and just enjoying to be in each other’s arms. Joaquin rested his head on Kevin’s chest, and he sighed softly when Kevin began to stroke his hair.  
  
“I love you, Preppy.”  
  
“I love you too, Joaquin. I am so happy that you came back to me. Thank you. For today and for every other day you spend by my side.”  
  
“I won’t ever leave again. I plan to spend every single one of my days with you.”  
  
They didn’t say any more after that, there was no need. What Joaquin had said was the truth, and they both knew it.


End file.
